Fallen Feathers
by Reihime
Summary: Again Mint and Ichigo had a fight. But this time Mint decides to leave Japan. But on her way to Canada, her plane crushes. How will the mews react? Also the aliens are up to something. What will happen?


**Hey everyone, this is Reihime. I want to tell you that this is the ever first fanfic that I am writing. So please be nice to me, okey? And also forgive me if there's any mistake.  
**

It was just another day at Tokyo. Just as the cafe's sign changed to 'OPEN' Masha started alarming about aliens being near. So the girls changed into their mew form and rushed to the spot where Masha said the aliens would be. And it happens to be Inohara park. When the Tokyo Mew Mews went there, they saw all people screaming, panicing and rushing through the exit. In a few moments the park was empty. Then the girls saw the cause of those people's panicking. In the middle of the park was a giant chimera squirrel. Then they heard teleportation sound and Kish appeared floating in the sky. Kisshu made a pouting face and said, "You made me waiting. Ko..ne..ko chan." Just then Pai and Taruto teleported beside Kisshu. Then Ichigo said, "Kisshu, what do you think you are doing attacking the park? Can't you see people were having a good time? For the future of the earth, I will be at service, nya." Ichigo did her signature move as she spoke the last sentence. The other girls just rolled their eyes and Kisshu gave a smirk. Pai remained motionless and Taruto seemed annoyed at hearing the same catch phrase.

"OK, let's play. Go, chimera squirrel," Kisshu commanded. The chimera charged at the mew and the mews dodged. Ichigo and Lettuce were on one side which was in front of the chimera while Mint was on its right and Zakuro and Pudding were on its left. The place where the battle took place was covered with trees on three sides leaving only one side open where Ichigo and Lettuce were standing. After they dodged the first attack and landed on their feet, they heard leaves ruffling where Mint, Zakuro and Pudding were standing. Suddenly something(there were two of them) attacked them from both sides. The three mews again had to jump out of the way to avoid being hit. Then those two creatures came to light and was revealed as chimera rats. "A sneak attack, na no da. Taru Taru, that's no good," Pudding exclaimed. "Shut up, my name's Taruto. Besides that wasn't even mine. That was Pai's," Taruto said turning his head to left side a little. Pai remained calm and streached out one of his hands in a commanding way and said, "Chimera rats, attack." Both rats Charged at the mews and the mews jumped to dodge again. This seemed to get Taruto's interest. He turn his head to the battle field and said, "Maybe I should join as well." He threw some parasites on some of the near by trees and the trees turned into chimeras, So there were a total of six to seven chimeras.

All the girls brought out their weapons. The battle seemed to be on for fifteen minutes. Only two of the tree chimeras were infused and back to normal. Kisshu seemed very bored and decided to join. Ichigo was fighting with the chimera squirreel. Mint was fighting with two tree chimera where as Zakuro was against one rat and one tree chimera. Pudding and Lettuce were against the other rat and rest of the tree chimeras together. Kisshu brought out his swords and charged at Ichigo. Ichigo was middle of the battle and didn't notice Kisshu approaching. Mint just shot two arrows at the same time destroying both of the chimeras before her. She felt a little proud of herself and turned her head to her leader to see if she was done yet. But instead she saw Kisshu approaching Ichigo with his swords ready to slash her. She just couldn't think of anything and rushed to her leader's side. "Ichigo, watch out," Mint screamed and pushed Ichigo out of the way taking the hit herself. She let out a low scream as her opponent's weapon cut through right side of her waist leaving a deep wound. Kisshu took some steps backward with his sword covered in Mint's blood. Mint fell to her knees on the ground clutching her wound which was bleeding. The ground where she sat was already covered in thick red blood. All the mews turned their heads to the blue mew.

Pudding took her eyes off of her opponent rat chimera and turned her head to Mint and screamed, "Mint onee chan, na no da." But as soon as her head turned away from the rat, it attacked Pudding with its sharp nails causing Pudding to scream and fell backwards. Though she was only bruised. Lettuce cried out, "Ribbon Lettuce Rush." And with that one rat was down. Then Zakuro shouted, "Ribbon Zakuro Spear." And all the tree chimeras were infused as well. That just left the four mews with a rat and a squirrel to deal with. "Ribbon Lettuce Rush." "Ribbon Pudding Ring Inferno." Both the attacks hit the squirrel causing it to fall to the ground. "Ribbon Strawberry Surprise." With that the chimera turned into a regular squirrel. "Ribbon Zakuro Spear." It only took Zakuro's single attack to destroy the remaining rat chimera.

While the mews were busy with destroying the chimeras, Pai took the oppertunity to attack the wounded bird mew. He teleported from his spot and took his position a few feet away where the bird mew was sitting on her knees. He was still floating seven or eight feet above the ground. He raised his fan above his head. Mint who was watching her teammates battle turned her head in front of her and saw that Pai was getting ready to attack. There eyes met for only a second before Pai attacked. "Fuu Rai Sen." Mint closed her eyes waiting for the blow. But instead she heard Pudding shouting "Ribbon Pudding Ring Inferno." When she opened her eyes she found herself in a pudding shaped jelly kind of thing that disappeared a couple of seconds later and in front of her was standing Pudding. "Don't think you can lay a finger on Mint onee chan. Pudding won't let you hurt onee chan, na no da," Pudding said. "That's right," Ichigo added. Then she cried out, "Ribbon Strawberry Surprise." Pai also shouted, "Fuu Rai Sen." "Don't forget about me." Taruto called out as he appeared beside Pai and cried, "Ho Rai Don." "Ribbon Lettuce Rush." Some slices of water appeared out of Lettuce's castanets. Half of them dissolved Taruto's attacks and the rest hit Taruto head on. Taruto screamed and was send backward.

Meanwhile Ichigo's and Pai's attack cancelled each other. "Ribbon Strawberry Surprise." "Fuu Rai Sen." Both the attacks hit and a small explosion occured and smoke covered the place where Ichigo, Mint, Lettuce and Pai were. A little far away Kish was floating. His eyes were on his sword in his right hand covered in the bird mew's blood. "Ribbon Zakuro Spear." He quickly managed to dodge the attack. Kish looked at the wolf mew. Her eyes seemed so full of anger. "You you will pay," she said. Kish also got ready for battle but then "Pudding Ring Inferno." "Inferno." "Inferno." "Inferno." Kish teleported out of the way each time and then "Ribbon Zakuro Spear." And he was hit by Zakuro's attack. At the same time both Ichigo and Pai were waiting for the smoke to clear. Suddenly Ichigo felt something fast went to Pai's direction by her left side. Suddenly Pai saw something purplish glowing in the smoke and it was coming his way. He moved aside but wasn't fast enough. So he got hit with Mint's arrow. He was hit in his left shoulder and it was bruised but wasn't bleeding. He looked at Mint who was still on the ground with her weapon in her hand ready to strike again. And she was breathing heavily.

Taruto came to Pai groaning. "Pai," he said. Pai closed his eyes and then opened them again and said, "We are going. Let's go, Kisshu." With that he teleported away followed by Taruto and two seconds later Kish. Ichigo sighed and then turned to Mint. Her eyes widened seeing Mint unconscious on the ground. "Mint," she exclaimed.

"Mint san."

"Mint onee chan."

"Mint, Mint, hang in there Mint. Mintttttt."

**So, what do you think? How is it for first time? The last dialogue was probably Ichigo's if you didn't understand. I am trying to make it a MintxKish fanfic. Please help me with that because I don't know how to do that. Also do you think it's too short? I don't like short fanfics. Please review. Or else I will be sad and may discontinue the story. Bye for now.**


End file.
